The present invention relates to a function of a web browser, and more particularly, to an extension of a function for accessing WWW (World Wide Web) using a web browser.
Using a web browser, the WWW can be accessed by entering URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of desired WWW to display a page of the WWW; clicking on a link on the displayed page to jump to a next page linked to the displayed page; or recording URL of a desired page using a function called “bookmark” so as to jump directly to the bookmarked page for display at a later time.
When a user wishes to directly access a desired page, the aforementioned bookmark function is convenient and effective. However, when any page intervening between a home page of certain WWW and a desired page requires the user to enter user information (for example, a password) before the desired page is reached, the user cannot directly jump to the desired page even if the desired page itself is already bookmarked.
Accordingly, when the user wishes to jump to a certain page to periodically download certain data by means of batch processing, the user is required to repeat the similar operation to access the page every time.
Thus, there has been a need for a function of not only automatically jumping to a desired page to automatically download desired data even if there is an intervening page requiring for the user to enter user information but also, even if the configuration of the page is changed, perceiving the change to avoid trouble, inform the user of the change, etc.